To where the future may take us
by Rasenshuriken27
Summary: During the fateful confrontation with Madara, Naruto and his twin brother Haruto are thrust into the time stream. Waking up in the past separated from his brother and friends, Naruto has to find his brother, return home and bring about peace. For anyone else this would be an impossible task, for Naruto Uzumaki, it was Tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto franchise, as awesome as that would be. **

**Author's Note:** **Hello incoming readers, I'm doing a what if Naruto had a brother, both of them knowing each other, and focusing on that. I'm also really trying to emphasize characters point of views, so I've decided to take up that challenge. This story takes place the about the same timeline as canon Naruto Shippuden. Review what you think of this story.**

**Things to remember**

POV - Point of view

"Talking" - Person talking out loud

'Talking' - Person thinking

**"Talking"** \- Bijuu talking

**'Talking'** \- Bijuu thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: **How it all began

**Outskirts of Leaf Village**

* * *

"…Because, I'm their father after all…"

Minato said to his wife Kushina as he was looking towards two sleeping babies.

Kushina looked at Minato in worry.

"And I'm their mother, you know."

Just when Kushina finished her sentence she started coughing up blood, resulting with the chakra chains holding the Kyuubi, to loosen up a little. Kushina knew she didn't have much time left.

The Kyuubi, known as Kurama now having a chance to move one of its claws, aimed it towards the two babies, resulting with Minato and Kushina jumping in front of the claw at the same time, resulting with the claw going through the middle of their bodies. The tip of the claw stopped mere inches away from the babies. Kurama was surprised at the motion but didn't say anything.

"…heh heh…See Minato…I'm already ready to give my life to them…"

Feeling the sharp pain throughout his body, Minato gave a hurt smile.

"…I guess you're right…you know I've never won against your arguments…"

Kushina could feel herself starting to tear up.

"…I'm going to be sealing half of the Kyuubi…inside our two sons…but I will put a little of each of our chakra…inside the seal so that we will be able…to each meet them at different times…if you want to say something…now is the best time…" Minato could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Kushina gathered all her strength and will power she had left.

"…Naruto, Haruto…even though you were just born, being able to see you two right now couldn't have made me any happier…remember you two, don't be picky…eats lots and grow strong…make sure you bath every day and stay warm…and make friends…you don't need a lot of friends…just a few ones you can really, really trust…also don't stay up late…you need lots of sleep…I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard…remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses…so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy…oh and this is important for a shinobi…be extra careful about lending and borrowing money…put your mission wages into your savings account…no alcohol until you're twenty…too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation…another prohibition is women…I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but…all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women…so it's only natural to take an interest in girls…but just don't get hooked on bad women…find someone just like me…speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know…"

Kushina started crying hard.

"…Naruto and Haruto…from now on…you're going to face lots of pain and hardship...be true to yourself…have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true…

There's so much…oh so much more…that I want to say and pass on to you…I wish we could stay…and be with you two as a family together…I love you very much…"

Kushina started coughing again.

"…I'm sorry Minato…I spoke too much…"

"…No…you said it perfectly…Naruto, Haruto…I don't have as much…to say as…your chatty mother…but my advice is the same…also as your mothers…but the only difference…with you two being brothers…just be there and support each other…you two are the only family we have left…"

Minato then turned his attention to Kushina.

"…Alright, Kushina…I'm putting our chakra…in the seal now…

Kushina still crying, Minato put his hand on her back.

"…Let's have faith in our sons, they will be the future that will guide the next generation…"

Kushina gave a faint smile. Minato put his hands together.

"Seal!"

'…Minato…thank you…'

Kurama was split and sealed in Naruto and Haruto. Then the world around Minato and Kushina turned black as they breathed their last breath.

* * *

17 years later…

* * *

All they could feel was pain.

Utmost pain.

A mission to strike down the enemy…

A fight that would change the world…

Uzumaki Naruto and his lost brother Uzumaki Haruto ended up meeting each other without knowing previously, where they fought the revived edo tensei of the previous jinchuurikis of the two tails through the eight tails. Sadly, things just weren't going great for Naruto and Haruto. Before Haruto came to meet his brother to confront the revived jinchuuriki and the man called 'Uchiha Madara', he was in the Ninja Alliance headquarters in a meeting with most of the Five Kage.

Haruto heard about where Naruto was and asked to fight alongside him. The kage eventually agreed and gave him the mission along with a ninja alliance headband for him and his brother. Haruto knew leaving the room knew going alone was a suicide mission, but there weren't any other choices left. Compared to most other ninja, he was their best option to go. Also, the alliance was already starting to lose a lot of their ninja already confronting the 'other' Madara. Where things were heading, he knew it had to be done in order to drastically change the tide of the war and put a stop to the war for good. Little after Haruto joined up with Naruto, they confronted the other 'Madara' and the jinchuuriki. It was an intense battle, resulting with Naruto and Haruto stopping the jinchuuriki from battling anymore.

The battle continued on, and 'Madara' started getting impatient with Naruto and Haruto. With the eight tailed beasts along with fragments of the nine tails, 'Madara' revived the Juubi. With the Juubi being revived, the masked man became the ten tails jinchuuriki, who was revealed to be none other than Uchiha Obito. If Obito's teammates were there, it would have been a shocking surprise to see him still alive, but Naruto and Haruto didn't know who Obito was, so they didn't have much of a say in the matter. It then became a big battle of Naruto and Haruto fighting the ten tails jinchuuriki. Obito was very powerful in his new form and Naruto and Haruto were having trouble keeping up with Obito's strength. But, eventually with the remaining strength they had and strong will power, they were able to temporarily paralyze Obito after cutting open his side, resulting with the tailed beast's chakra to react with Naruto and Haruto's chakra, since they were able to get fragments of the tailed beasts chakra from the edo tensei jinchuuriki themselves. This resulted in a chakra tug-of-war, which lead to Naruto and Haruto seeing Obito's memories of his past self. With them finally knowing who Obito was, to a certain extent, they felt pity for him. Naruto and Haruto then meet with Obito in his mindscape with Naruto doing a lot of the talking, had a long discussion with him, ending with Naruto and Haruto forcefully taking the tailed beast chakra out of Obito and the tailed beasts being set free.

At that moment, everything looked like victory, but that ended very quickly. It was at that time when the 'real' Madara showed up. That's when it got serious really fast. Naruto and Haruto were already exhausted and worn out from the battle with Obito, so they didn't have much strength left. In the past five minutes so much happened. Madara took advantage of Obito by using the rinne-rebirth technique. Being unable to stop Madara, he was fully revived. A white zetsu pulled up from the ground with a single rinnegan in its possession. Madara acquired the single rinnegan and used its power to summon the gedo statue from inside Obito. Madara used his rinnegan technique to knock the tailed beasts from moving and used chains to bind them on their neck. Madara ended up sucking in eight out of the nine bijuu's so far, leaving both Naruto and Haruto's kurama's left. Being with very little time left, Haruto thought of a plan.

"Naruto! I'm going to try something. I have one shot at this. If this works, we just might be able to get out of this..."

Naruto looked towards his brother with wide eyes, then nodded.

Haruto crossed his fingers and made a clone next to him. He then grabbed two three-pointed kunai out of his kunai pouch then sighed.

Naruto saw this.

"Are you going to do…?"

Haruto nodded, then left a kunai where he was at, and threw the other kunai towards Madara then vanished.

Haruto appeared directly on top of Madara only for him to be stopped mid-air by an invincible force.

"What the…?"

"You don't learn, do you...every last desperate act your doing now is pointless."

"I wouldn't say so, and besides…"

The Haruto was caught by an invisible force puffed while turning in a very bright light making Madara vulnerable for a second. It was in that second that the real Haruto appeared behind Madara.

Haruto thought of a binding fuinjutsu in his mind and placed it on Madara, holding him in place, being unable to move. Then Haruto teleported back to Kurama.

"…Naruto do it now!"

"Alright on it!"

Naruto already in Kurama Cloak Mode (KCM) sage mode formed two massive sage mode rasengans alongside Haruto in KCM who formed two big massive rasengans. Haruto and Naruto rushed towards Madara on top of the Gedo Statue, attempting to wipe out both at once. Madara seeing this coming, barely had time to react, with his susanno already starting to break in the process. The rasengans started hitting the Gedo Statue until cracks started happening, until Madara used perfect susanno and pushed the rasengans back.

"Dammit! We were so close to destroying it too!" Naruto said.

"I know…if it wasn't for that last minute susanno transformation, we would have had it…" Haruto said breathing hard.

"You really think I was just going to let you destroy the Gedo Statue? Besides…"

Madara's susanno took out two big swords in each hand.

"…It looks like you two are going to be harder to bring down than I thought." Madara said.

Haruto sighed.

"Looks like this is going to be another long battle…I can't keep up in this mode much longer, that flying reijin along with my massive rasengan took a lot of my recovering chakra away…"

Naruto looked at Haruto.

"I know, I feel the same effects also with my sage mode. There's got to be another way to defeat Madara…"

Just when Naruto finished his sentence, the Gedo Statue cracked and cracked to the point you could see chakra going madly inside. For a few seconds the Gedo Statue stopped shaking, with both Naruto, Haruto, and Madara both looking at the statue.

"…Isn't this usually being something big happens when it's this quiet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Haruto replied.

"…Well, we're screwed…"

Then it exploded, causing white to expand everywhere. Next thing everyone knew, there was nothing.

* * *

Haruto woke up.

That didn't feel right, yes, he understood he would wake up when he died, but that didn't explain the weird feeling he had in his body right now. He could still feel pain in his body, which made him confused because he wasn't supposed to feel pain at all, but he did.

Guess today was just another day to put down for weird unexpected turnouts again…

Haruto sat up and looked around noticing what looked like an endless area around him with it being a little dark in the room. Then he spotted Naruto laying on the floor behind him.

"Naruto!"

Haruto ran up and knelt beside Naruto and shook him. When he didn't answer, he shook him another time with a little concern in his eyes.

"Come on, answer me dammit!"

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Heh, so you do care…"

"Teh. In your dreams, idiot…" Haruto said smirking.

Unknown to Naruto and Haruto, a figure was watching them in interest.

Naruto got up from the ground and looked around, seeing the endless darker room, he had a confused look on his face.

"Wondering where you are?" The figure spoke.

Shocked and surprised by hearing someone's voice, Naruto and Haruto quickly turned around and noticed a figure that was in a sitting position, floating with nine truth seeking orbs in a circle underneath him. By the looks of him, they could tell he looked like he was a little older than a mid-aged man, but something tugging at him seemed to think he was older than that. He wore a white cloak with a rinnegan shape on the back with nine tomoe below it. He had two horns on his forehead, bordering his white hair.

Haruto asked the man the question that was lingering in their mind.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the deepest part of your minds."

"Are we dead?"

"From the big impact that happened before you came, it ended up 'killing you.'"

Haruto sighed.

"Well, I guess that was to be expected. We did the best we could." He said with a little sadness.

He wished it didn't have to be this way, but in the end, there wasn't much he could do about it anyway.

"But in your guy's case…" The man started, causing Naruto and Haruto's attention back at him.

"Things ended up differently than expected."

"How so?"

Naruto's eyes interestingly noticed the man's eyes. what caught his attention was the man having two Rinnegans in his eyes which made Naruto shocked to see.

"Rinnegan?"

"It seems this wouldn't be your first time seeing the Rinnegan" He said smiling.

"Yes, I've encountered the Rinnegan with the leader of akatsuki."

"Yes, I've seen."

"Not trying to come across being rude, but who are you?" Haruto asked.

"I'm afraid I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo. In the shinobi world I am known as the _'Sage of the Six Paths'_ or also known as the _'Father of all shinobi'_."

"The Sage of the Six Paths?!" Haruto said.

"Please rest yourself, I'm not here to harm you."

"So, what did you come and see us for?"

"I need to discuss some things with you two."

"Like what?"

"The fate of this world. This world has gone down the path I hoped would not happen, but with unexpected turnouts such as the revival of Uchiha Madara and the tailed beasts being captured, reviving the Juubi, and the Divine Tree already in place, it was a step before the Infinite Tsukuyomi would take place."

"How much can you see that's happening in the world?"

"I can see all of it. I have seen what's been happening in the world, observing how the world has changed throughout the years, seeing the countless wars, hatred, and distrust among people. There have been multiple people in the past who have tried to stop this cycle of hatred but have sadly failed. For a long time, I have been wondering if there would be someone that would be the guide to help defeat this cycle of hatred, until I came across two interesting fates that happened. You and your brother, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's unique charisma in understanding other people's pain was an interesting sight to watch. He was able to turn enemies that hurt his friends into a person who realized their mistakes and started working for redemption."

Hagoromo continued on.

"Another was your case, which was in particular was a very interesting outtake also. Even though you had a dark past from when you were born, until you 'died', you figured out a way to not let that hatred and bitterness control you and your future. You learned to understand others just like Naruto did, and you also learned to become the voice of reason. Even after losing everyone, you still continued to hold firm to your promises and beliefs, in which case, making you two an interesting couple to know where the future holds."

"I was able to continue protecting because I had the support of others."

"I see."

"Another topic I wanted to bring up is the origin of chakra, chakra first started with my mother Otsutsuki Kaguya. She was the first person to have chakra, after she ate from the Shinju fruit, something happened to her, I don't know what, but after she did, she became feared amongst people where as she was known as the 'Rabit Demon'. With her power, she put an end to all wars, and ended up having everyone in a controlled manner."

The two brothers looked surprised.

"Shortly afterwards she would bear two sons, myself along with my eldest brother Otsutsuki Hamura. Fast forwarding, we became aware of mother's intentions with the Divine Tree, and later the two of us confronted mother about it. Mother did not take our confrontation well, and we ended up fighting her in a hard-fought battle, which we finally managed to do. We ended up sealing her away up in the sky along with the juubi's husk, which is now the moon today. I ended up splitting the Juubi into nine separate chakra's who are known as the tailed beasts."

"So that's how they came to be..."

"I intended on keeping them with me, raising them, until I passed away teaching them to live with the humans. But it didn't go as planned, as after my death the tailed beasts would be treated as 'demons' and since people were afraid of them, they fought them, and used them as military weapons in the villages. They would soon seal them into humans, as I'm sure your pretty familiar with the term since the shinobi call them 'Jinchuuriki'. Later, I ended up having two sons of my own: Ashura and Indra. Ashura was a not so talented guy, he wasn't good at much, and had trouble with just about everything. His practice at using Ninshu was not good, which-"

"Ninshu? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Ninshu is chakra skills being used for the bonding of others. Don't mistake Ninshu with Ninjutsu, that's for war purposes only! People took the teachings of Ninshu and used it to create it for war purposes, which ended up causing more turmoil, causing the cycle of hatred to spread."

"Oh, go on."

"As I stated, Ashura was not good at using Ninshu, but with the help from his friends, and the love he had for them, was great for Ashura. They helped him get strong together. Indra on the other hand was a very talented son, he was good at everything, he even created some technigues with Ninshu, but he preferred to do everything himself. He was cold toward others and people started to dislike him. I didn't know at the time, but one of the major influences of Indra's actions was Black Zetsu, a creation of Kaguya's will. Black Zetsu ended up influencing Indra so much under his control that Indra came to go against Ninshu and sought to seek more power. Then later came the decision to choose the successor to Ninshu. I ended up choosing Ashura, believing love was the necessary path to create for the future. However, Indra didn't take it so well, he became enraged and decided to fight against us. Ashura, now finally awakening his six paths chakra, along with the help of his friends, defeated Indra, causing him to retreat. Little did I know, that would be the start to the many battles taking place between Ashura and Indra, and it came to the point where the two of them reincarnated their chakras into others of their bloodline. The last known reincarnates were Sinju Harashima and Uchiha Madara. But with them now passed on, so has their reincarnates."

As Hagoromo was finishing his statement, Naruto could feel a presence beside him but couldn't make out what it was. To him it was a strange feeling, but it was there. Haruto also felt a presence beside him but couldn't make it out.

Hagoromo seeing this added on.

"As I'm sure right now from your two's reaction you've probably guessed who the new reincarnation of Ashura and Indra is."

Naruto and Haruto now finally understanding the connection, looked up at Hagoromo.

"I'm the reincarnation of Ashura? Naruto said.

"I'm the reincarnation of Indra? But why?" Haruto asked confused.

"Perhaps it was by fate the way things turned out the way they are…but it seems…" Hagoromo started to smile, looking at Indra's chakra presence.

"Maybe fate, may have different plans…" He finished.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A couple of things, but most importantly, I mean I'm giving you a chance to redo things over again."

Naruto and Haruto looked at Hagoromo in shock, a second chance? Really? They were not expecting that as an answer, they thought that was it, and they were moving on to the dead. But a second chance?

"That was so unexpected, we don't know what to say..." Haruto said.

"Let me ask you, what is it you want to do when you go back to the past?"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I want to make sure I can protect people this time, I want to make sure I can be there when the time comes…I know I can't do it on my own, but with friends and allies I can truly protect others in the need of help." Naruto said opening his eyes with a determined look on his face.

"The same as well…" Haruto said.

Hagoromo was silent for a moment looking at Naruto and Haruto, then smiled.

"Now I can understand why Ashura chose you as his reincarnation, I can clearly see his presence firing in your body. Your determination to protect others with the strength of friends help and trusting others has made you stronger in mind and spirit."

"The same goes for Indra. originally, he reincarnated with the descendants of the Uchiha who were known for their hatred, but I believe he choose a different path with you because he wants to know what your path would be like and if his path was truly the right answer or not. I believe he has made the right decision in choosing you, as well as Ashura to Naruto…Now come here you two."

Naruto and Haruto walked up to him, Hagoromo put his hands out in front of Naruto and Haruto.

"Put your hand against mine."

They put their hands against his and immediately Naruto and Haruto could feel a big amount of energy go through them, and then the feeling was gone. Suddenly they felt something on the palm of their hand that was pressed against Hagoromo's hand. Naruto and Haruto took their hands away from his and looked at their palms. Naruto's had a little white filled circle on the palm of his right hand. Haruto's had a little dark blue moon shape on the palm of his right hand.

"Naruto, I gave you Ashura's chakra along with what you have on your palm of your hand. That is the 'Sun', it possesses the 'Body' of my chakra. Haruto, I give you Indra's chakra along with the 'moon' which is on your hand. It possesses the 'eyes' of my chakra."

"Also, if mother was ever to be revived again, the 'sun' and 'moon' that you two have, will help seal her again, not that it should happen. Now, the time has come for you to be off on your journey. I will be sending you back in the past, but to a different alternate world that is similar to your current world. I will tell you that the world is similar to the last one, but has some differences that you will notice when you arrive there." He said with a smile.

"What kind of differences are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out when you get there…I wish you two good luck on your journey and fix things for good."

"We will." They said before Hagoromo made Naruto and Haruto disappear from sight with a bright light around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto franchise, as awesome as that would be.**

**Authors Note:**** New update! This chapter has more characters in it, so I hope you like it. Review what you think of the story. **

**Things to remember**

POV - Point of view

"Talking" - Person talking out loud

'Talking' - Person thinking

"**Talking"** \- Bijuu talking

'**Talking'** \- Bijuu thinking

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A new beginning

_**Two Miles from Konaha Village**_

* * *

_**Haruto's POV**_

In a forest near outside of Konaha, a portal opened with Haruto falling out and hitting the side of a tree branch and falling on the ground with a thud. Haruto cursed under his breath. Talk about good landing. Groaning, he slowly got up and observed himself and shocked at the results. He was back to his 15 turning on 16-year-old self. He was wearing a green overtop jacket, along with black shinobi pants, his ninja supplies strapped to his left leg, and his 'moon' symbol on his right hand.

'I look exactly as I did back then, and I feel almost the same too…

Haruto felt a burning sensation in his left eye, which he put his hand up to cover it.

'…Except differently at the same time. I feel happy and positive, but it's also like a part of me feels serious and…colder? It's kind of hard to understand…'

Haruto thinking of other things, he thought of his situation as a whole.

'If all this is true, then this must have been before…'

He went through his original memories, then confirming his own thoughts.

'I must not let that happen again…'

Afterwards, Haruto could feel something what felt like a headband on his head, which he took off and inspected it. It was a headband with the kanji symbol for 'Ninja' on it.

'_Huh? What's this doing here? I thought everything I had was gone from the original world? I Better keep this off then, otherwise shinobi will be suspicious or confused. You're not in the 4__th__ Great Shinobi war Haruto…'_

"**You got that right…" **

Haruto jumped a little hearing the voice inside his mind.

'_What the…Wait that voice…Kurama? Is that you?' _

"**Took you long enough, was wondering when you were going to guess right." **Kurama breathed out.

Haruto mentally dove into his mindscape and saw the big nine tailed fox in front of him. What shocked Haruto was the fact Kurama was back with him again. Haruto also noticed there wasn't a cage holding him back. Haruto smirked at that.

"Looks like you get to finally stretch out now instead of being behind a cage."

"**Keh. I wouldn't have lasted another second in there, it's too small to even move around in. Now I'm free! Well, more than before." **

"Heh, so how did you end up here with me? Was it the sage? Did he tell you anything and how much do you know?"

"**Slow down kit, I don't need to be pushed around with questioning. But to answer your questions, yes, it was the sage who brought me here, he told me to keep an eye out for you, to make sure you don't cause trouble." **Kurama grinned, causing Haruto to roll his eyes.

"**I was also told of your intentions for here and everything involving you being the reincarnate of Indra. To be honest though, I'm a little surprised you are his reincarnate, but it seemed like the old man had something in mind. You and Naruto are similar in ways but also different at the same time, for starters you actually have a brain that you use, compared to that idiot…I don't know how my other half handled him for all those years." **

"I can tell."

"**Also, as far as I see, everything in this alternate world looks pretty similar to the one in our timeline. I can sense the other bijuus out there, which means the jinchuuriki are back too. But since us and your brother Naruto are the only ones that have been sent back in time, they wouldn't know about us. Also, just a word of advice, I wouldn't let anyone know about our status and you being my jinchuuriki. Part of it being to play it safe, but the biggest reason being is I can feel my chakra presence in two individuals, and they would wonder why there is a third Kyuubi amongst them. So, try to keep a low profile in Konoha. I'm sure you already know anyways but when you meet Naruto, just keep it simple for now." **

"I understand."

"**Lastly, I'm sure you've already taken a notice of the feeling you had with your left eye, right?" **

Haruto nodded.

"**Well, take a look at your eyes, down in the puddle…" **

Haruto looked down at the water below his feet and was shocked to see his left eye being purple with circles going from the pupil to outward, having nine tomoe in it (Think of adult Sasuke's rinnegan).

"What the…What is this?"

"…**That eye is called the rinnegan, eyes the old man possessed. That eye is not to be underestimated, it's very strong and dangerous! That eye can do many things, but I don't know the full extent of that power. It's still a mystery to this day."**

"I've never even cared about having power like this in the first place."

"**I believe that's the reason why the old man choose you, for that exact reason. He believed you could be trusted with that power." **

Haruto sighed.

"Guess I really have no say in this. Alright, I'll do it."

Just then Haruto's rinnegan returned to just being a normal rinnegan with no tomoe in the eye.

"I feel…exhausted already, and I haven't even done anything yet."

"**That would be because you have no chakra control over it yet, and with you leaving it on for a period of time without any training, it leaves you exhausted." **

"I'm going to have to train with my eye so that I don't get like that during a battle with an enemy."

"**About that, you should probably hide your rinnegan from shinobi, bad things can happen. You should cover it with your hair, with one of your bangs on your left side." **

"Alright I'll do that then."

Haruto adjusted his hair, having his left bang covering his left eye.

"This is going to take me a while to get used to seeing with one eye…"

"**You'll get used to it eventually."**

Haruto nodded.

"Where did we land, when we arrived here?"

"**I'm not sure, you'll have to explore around." **

"That reminds me, I don't recall seeing Naruto here, maybe he's in the hidden Leaf Village?"

"**That would be a good start." **

Haruto nooded then vanished from his mindscape.

* * *

_**Outside Konoha Gates**_

* * *

Haruto traveled two miles north until he reached a village with two giant gates that had shinobi and villagers walking in and out. Walking in close range to the village gate's, Haruto was going based off what he remembered from his last visit to the village. Haruto walked through the main gates looking around and seeing if there were any major changes. Haruto continued down the main road leading to the center of the village. Being in the village, Haruto started remembering some of the times he would leave his small village at night to meet his brother Naruto for the first few times. He remembered little by little what Naruto was told him about his life in the village, his childhood, the many pranks he would pull in the village, where he lived, how the villagers treated him, the many friends he made along the way, his hard work and determination later on, finally earning the respect of the villagers. But most of all, what stuck to Haruto was Naruto's ninja way: his promise that he never goes back on his word. That sentence he said to him, yes it was simple, vague, but it got straight to the point. It held many meanings to not only Naruto but Haruto too. It wasn't the meaning that bothered him, but the time he met Naruto.

* * *

"…_So, your leaving already?" _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

Haruto and his brother Naruto were meeting just outside the Leaf village at night where no one would see them.

"_You know you can stay longer, dattebayo…" _

Haruto gave a smile.

"_You already know I can't stay longer, plus Sensei puts…" _

Haruto cringed.

"…'_restrictions' on me for leaving his sight, so I already took a big risk to meet you here anyways, you know…" _

Naruto looked concerned, then looked towards the ground, looking sad.

"_Will we be seeing each other again?"_

Haruto smirked.

"_Heh, ok course we will! Weren't you the one earlier being excited and full of energy, saying all the stuff we would do, like were the 'brothers in action'?" _

Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"_You know…when you said you wanted to be Hokage of this village, after telling me of the hardships and isolation you had from the village, until now, I didn't understand why. But after being with you today, now I do. You would make a great Hokage in the future, and I hope to see the day when I can celebrate it with you." _

Naruto after hearing his brothers' words, couldn't help but smile even more.

"_Then I got to strive to be the Hokage, while surpassing all the previous Hokage!" _

Haruto widened his eyes.

"_But, why?"_

Naruto smirked, and pumped his fist out.

"_Because, that's my ninja way." _

Haruto gave Naruto a genuine smile back, then turned around and started walking away, saying:

"_You better…"_

Then vanished.

That was the last time he met Naruto for a year without being able to meet him again until the war happened.

* * *

Every time Haruto thought of that meetup, it bothered him. When Naruto expected Haruto to return the next time and didn't, at first he wasn't worried because he thought Haruto was busy. But as months went by without him seeing him, Naruto started getting worried. He thought back on the conversation he and his brother had and thought the worst. With the chakra sense he was able to get when he first met Haruto, he sent clones out to try and search for him. He did this for for a year without any luck or news. At that point Naruto got really paranoid and sad. With Naruto not being able to sense Haruto chakra anymore, he thought Haruto died. For almost two weeks, he was feeling depressed. He didn't feel like meeting up with his friends anymore, he stopped caring about trying to go on a date with Sakura, which she was happy for, but misunderstood why. He wasn't interested in being excited about knowing about what kind of mission they were going on, and when he was on them, being with his team just didn't feel the same anymore. He hated coming home at night, constantly being reminded he didn't have any family left, and thinking of his brother just made it worse. It was at this point when he seemed lost and didn't know what to do, he heard about Sasuke at the 5 Kage Summit. Naruto vowed if he wasn't able to save Haruto, he can still save Sasuke. After meeting Sasuke, Naruto had to focus on the start of the 4th Great Shinobi War. He then went to help out in that. Naruto knew he had to keep motivation high, because the shinobi depended on him. It seemed at that point Naruto forgot about Haruto, but deep down he never forgot. He always told himself that there was something he could have done that night differently. Haruto thought a bit on it, He never really had much meet ups with Naruto to really feel like a true brother. He thought back to the promises made by past friends of his that he couldn't keep, because of death somehow getting in the way. It bothered him that the results of those promises couldn't be fulfilled, but he learned to grow past those bad moments for him, or at least try too. Haruto also thought about his situation being in the past. Now that he's in the past, all that's happened hasn't happened yet, meaning to him, he could redo things over again, but make sure the results sure as hell didn't happen again. There was so much he wanted to do, but also had a lot of questions, like what is the world like now? Is it still the same as before? Is Naruto still where I last met him? Is my original sensei and teammates also in this world? How will I keep all this knowledge a secret? What would happen if-

"**There's no point in worrying about all that when we still have to figure out what's here first. I would say let's worry about this village first before any other moves. Plus, I'm sure you've noticed too that this world would be a little different because of what Hagoromo said before we came here." **

'I know, but still, I just can't help but think how different things will turn out in this world compared to ours…'

Haruto sighed.

'But even if our world is gone, at least you're here.' He said with a mental smirk.

Kurama left a puff out.

"**Teh…I'm only here to keep you in line." **

'Uh huh, believe what you say. Well, looks like we're in for another long journey together again.'

"…"

'…Kurama?'

"…"

'It won't be that bad again.'

"…"

'Helloooo? You going to answer? Your starting to-'

"Hey watch it!"

Haruto snapped out of his conversation and didn't even noticed he tripped on somebody.

"Oh, sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going haha." He said sheepishly.

"Well pay attention better next time! I swear, kids these days…" The man said angrily before grumbling away.

"…He didn't need to be a Jackass…" Haruto mumbled.

"**Heard that…"**

'What, now you decide to speak?'

"**I did speak, just not to your liking." **

'…'

Haruto came to a stop, looking at the area he remembered where Naruto lived, he looked up and saw where he remembered Naruto's apartment was supposedly at.

'If Naruto is here, he's probably in his apartment.'

Checking to see if Naruto was perhaps in there, Haruto jumped to outside the apartment doorway. He was about to knock on the door, but decided not to, thinking just in case it's not Naruto's apartment it would save him the trouble of answering to a random stranger. Haruto then decided to check the windows to see if anyone was there. Looking through the window, Haruto noticed a huge change in the apartment, it was nothing from what he remembered. It looked more like an elder home compared to Naruto's.

'_Well, definitely not Naruto's apartment, seems my gut feeling was right about this place. If Naruto doesn't live here, I wonder where he lives now and where I can find him…'_ He thought with a sigh.

Continuing down to the center of the village, Haruto finally started getting hungry. Looking around to see what the closest restaurant was nearby, he saw Ichiraku's Ramen by him.

'Ichiraku's huh…if there's one place Naruto would be, it would definitely be this place…'

Haruto walked inside and looked at their menu they had.

'Can't continue this search on an empty stomach that's for sure.'

"Good morning! What can I get you?" Said a man coming to the counter.

"Good morning, I'll take Miso ramen."

"Ok, One Miso Ramen coming right up!"

Haruto took a seat and a few moments later, he got his ramen. Haruto took a mouthful of his ramen, it tasted so good to him, it's been a while since he last had ramen and the times he did, he made sure he savored the moments. But those thoughts can be thought of another time, right now he needs to focus on where Naruto could be, he obviously isn't here, so where else could he be? Is he even in the village at all? No, he has to be, but maybe he's on a mission? Or maybe-

"-Come on brother let's go! You said we could come here for lunch, but your being slow!" A feminine voice was heard.

"Alright alright, I'm coming..." The other person responded tiredly.

Just then two figures popped into sight, one female and one male. The female was a 12-year-old girl with red hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had violet eyes and a rounded face. She wore an orange/red shirt along with an orange skirt underneath. Alongside her, the male was a 16-year-old boy who had blond hair with 2 bangs by the side of his face. He had blue eyes just like Haruto did. He looked similar to Naruto, but not quite. He was wearing a grey over jacket along with black shinobi pants. The two ninjas came into sight and ordered their food then sat down three stools away from Haruto. While the two were talking Haruto was looking toward their direction in thought.

'_Who are those two? I have never seen them before. Are the two related? Come to think of it, the girl did say 'Brother' so most likely yes. But if that's so…where is my brother even living? Why isn't he living at his usual place? So many questions that need answering…'_ Haruto thought.

"Uh excuse me?"

Haruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you need something? You were…staring at us…" The girl spoke to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that way…" He said sheepishly.

"Ok…well who are you? And why do you look like my dad?"

Haruto froze.

That was a really big issue and he wasn't really sure what to say for an answer and not only that, the girl said 'dad', so that mean his parents are alive too! Haruto could feel so many emotions going through him at once. Unconsciously, Haruto's chakra started waving out strongly, leaving the girl tensing up, along with her brother, he got up in a protective position in front of her.

"Who are you?" The boy tried to ask calmly.

Haruto, realizing what just happened, stopped his chakra from going crazy. He felt stupid for getting his emotions all riled up in front of these two strangers. Already this was going to be some hard explaining to do…

"**It wouldn't have been harder if you didn't do that…" **Kurama breathed out.

'I know that, but I'm still getting used to the news around here. Don't worry, I'll think of something…'

He knew he still had to try and make it seem as normal as possible without causing any suspicion.

"…Sorry about that hehe. I didn't mean to get you like that." Haruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well why did you get like that when my sister mentioned our father?" The boy asked.

Haruto thought of a quick response.

'This could really screw me over more if I get this wrong, but here goes nothing…'

"Well, I heard the 4th Hokage is here, and I've heard good stories about him, and since I'm here and heard you say it, I just got a little excited." Haruto half lied.

"You were excited that much; your chakra went crazy like that?"

Haruto nodded.

"You're a strange one…" The boy said.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now, but you still didn't answer my question earlier…" The girl said a little impatiently.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, this is just how I look."

"Well, I haven't seen you before in the village and granted I don't know everybody in the village, but I would definitely know what dad looks like! Are you an imposter? or are you-"?

"Wait sis, let's not jump to conclusions, let's just take things slow first, like asking him his name. I'm sure that would be a good start, right?" The brother said.

"Okay fine…we'll do it your way…So then stranger, what's your name?"

"My name is 'Yoko', and your right, I am not from this village, I live outside the Hidden Leave village, deep in the countryside."

The girl and boy both were silent then the girl was the first to speak.

"Well that would explain that then, but since you said your name it's only fair we said ours, it's Namikaze-Uzumaki Haru by the way, but you can just call me Haru!"

"And I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyto, but just leave it as Kyto for short."

'_So, this is for sure not Naruto, but just another sibling…he's a lot…different than Naruto. The girl seems to have a personality similar to Naruto's, but also like her brother at the same time. These two are pretty interesting.' _

"Pleasure to meet you two."

"Are you new to the village?" Kyto asked.

"Yes, I have only really been by the main gate entrance area." Haruto lied.

"Well then, why don't we show you around? I'm sure Haru here will also point out some great places to visit while you're here."

"I was going to tell him anyways, Kyto! With the Leaf being a big village, there's a lot for me to show him!"

'_Wow. These two siblings are completely different than what I had in my world…But I guess that's what happens when you have parents alive to look up too…'_

"Oh, I forgot to ask but what is your situation with being here?" Kyto asked.

Haruto thought about what to say for a second.

"Well, I'm actually here because I was thinking of living in the Leaf Village and my 'sensei' told me that since I am old enough to experience more hardships as a ninja, then I should be able to experience living in an actual village. So, I thought the Leaf Village would be a good place to start." He lied again.

"Well the Leaf Village is definitely a big village, so you shouldn't have a problem with finding you an apartment to live at. But I could help you with that if you want."

"That would be great."

"Well then, why don't we start be showing you around?"

Haruto, Haru, and Kyto finished with their meals, payed for it, and left. Haru went ahead of Kyto and Haruto.

"Hurry up you two, we're losing daylight, so I want to get this started before dinner, you know how mom can be when we're not there!" Haru said.

"Haha right, about that…we should get going then." Kyto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"What happens when you guys are not home by dinner?" Haruto asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know…otherwise then you'll truly know the wrath of the 'Red Hot Habanero.'"

'_Wait, did he just say, the 'Red Hot Habanero'?!THAT'S Mom's name she got? I remember hearing stories about her from older shinobi to scare us, and I thought that was a joke back then, but now I'm actually hearing it, and now it's real! I can recall the times when one of the shinobis would tell us what she would do to her victims when she was pissed…'_ Haruto cringed.

"**There's a reason why I ignored her as much as I could…" **Kurama spoke.

'_Well, I just got to make sure I don't piss her off…' _

Haruto, Haru, and Kyto both ran towards their next destination.

* * *

**3 hours later – Hokage Mansion**

* * *

Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage, husband of Uzumaki Kushina and father of his two kids, Kyto and Haru, worked tirelessly on paperwork. He had yellow hair, blue eyes and had on shinobi pants, a jounin vest on with his hokage cloak behind him, with the title "_4__th__ Hokage_" on it. The cloak was white with red flames on the bottom. You see, being Hokage is a lot of work. Not only are you the leader of the village and have to fill your responsibly as one, but it also meant dealing with a lot of administrative work, like at times now, being stuck in a boring room all day with boring paperwork to go through. Today was just one of those busy, normal days, where you repeat the same routine, but a different day. Minato looked at the clock, okay 2 more hours left to go, he can do this. Afterwards he'll be done with this work and leave to go home for dinner. He will leave about 30 minutes early so that he can help Kushina with setting up dinner and-

The door opened revealing Haru coming in first.

'Ah, that would be Haru all right.'

"Haru, how many times have I said about knocking before entering?"

"Sorry dad, but I have someone you should meet!"

"Who is it then?"

Kyto came in along with Haruto behind him. The two entered the office with Kyto and Haruto coming in and stopping besides Haru.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Minato saw Haruto in the room.

Kyto stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, we just returned from showing our guest here the village, and-"

While Kyto was talking, Haruto slightly looked to his left, then slightly to the right. He may be younger with less chakra than before, but he was still good at sensing presumably what a shinobi was. He could feel some ninja presences outside the Hokage Mansion. He could sense from their chakra aura that they were high Chunin… no…low Jounin level shinobi. Haruto slightly smirked, but not enough for anyone to notice.

'_I guess dad isn't joking about anbu security outside for backup.'_

Haruto then started having flashbacks of when a was able to spiritually meet his dad for a short time in his original world, and seeing his dad in front of him made him feel really emotional inside, and he just wanted to run up and hug him hard, telling him how much he missed him and say how happy he is to see him, thank him for motivating him to surpass him as a better shinobi, but Haruto didn't do that, he knew he had to keep his emotions in check. He knew his dad here did not even know him, so it would be very awkward if he did that to him. Haruto also knew that in time, he'll eventually tell him who he really is, but for now, he'll use the story he used with Kyto and Haru.

Minato on the other hand was studying Haruto. He saw Haruto look to the left, then right towards the windows then the front. This guy sensed the anbu outside? Who is this guy? Is he a threat? Minato was also shocked to see Haruto's appearance. He almost looked like a younger version of himself. He has never seen this person before in the village or at all in his life and many thoughts were going through his mind that needed answers. Who is he, is he a friend or foe, what business does he have here in the village, and all sorts of questions. If he refuses to answer the questions, he will find out who this mysterious person is one way or another.

"-So, it was a long process to say the least." Kyto concluded.

"Thank you for the report, Kyto. I'm glad you two took the time to show our guest here the village. With that said, on to what we're here for. Now who might you be?"

"My name is Yoto, Hokage-sama."

"Yoto? No last name?"

"No."

"Okay 'Yoto', where are you from?"

"I live outside the Leaf Village, deep in the countryside of the Land of Fire, Hokage-sama."

'_He's answering my questions with short, strait to the point answers, either that's just how he is, or he was well prepared for this and is hiding info. Okay, time to find out._'

"Aright, so what's your story then?"

"I'm here because I was thinking of living in the Leaf Village, and my 'sensei' told me that I since I am old enough to experience more hardships as a ninja, then I should be able to experience living in an actual village. So, I thought here would be a good place to start, Hokage-sama."

Minato looked at Haruto's eyes, looking for any hints of lying or anything, but just found an emotionless expression on Haruto's face. Minato pondered Haruto's words for a moment.

'_Again, he's just being short and concise with his answers, either he's serious about this, or he's really good at fooling others and knows how to get by without anyone knowing. I don't know why, but I'm getting very uneasy with 'Yoto' in my presence right now. I just can't explain why._'

"Ok, that sounds like a decision I can support. But there will be some background checks that I will need to conduct on you in order for you to fully be a leaf shinobi, are you fine with that?"

Haruto thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"I'm fine with that, hokage-sama."

"Great then, let's get started."


End file.
